1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to slip ring assemblies for rotating machines, such as electric winches, and, more particularly, is concerned with a waterproof quick disconnect slip ring device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slip rings have been used to transfer electrical power or signals between rotatable and stationary components for several years. Due to their broad range of applications, a variety of slip ring designs are known in the prior art. A typical slip ring design basically includes brushes attached on electrical contacts mounted on the stationary component and a metal ring mounted on the rotatable component so as to provide continuous electrical connection through the brushes to the contacts during rotation of the rotatable component relative to the stationary component.
An application where a suitable slip ring design is needed but not found in the prior art is one that would allow frequent routine maintenance on a rotatable underwater winch drum used for reeling in and paying out an underwater electrical cable. One prior art slip ring design for a winch drum provides circumferential rings that are secured to the exterior of an insulating disk. However, the slip ring must be removed to perform routine maintenance on the winch drum. The need to frequently remove the slip ring in order to conduct maintenance reduces the integrity of the slip ring seal, allowing leaks in the host system, resulting in a less reliable slip ring. Also, removing and replacing this type of slip ring is arduous and time consuming, which can become an expensive problem during testing and operations.
Lacking in any of the prior art slip ring designs is a reliable waterproof slip ring that also uses a quick disconnect feature allowing for quick and easy separation of the rotating component from the stationary component. This is because quick component separation typically requires that there be an electrical connector provided on each of the opposite sides of the slip ring. As with any electrical circuit, it is preferred to minimize the number of electrical connectors because they inherently decrease reliability. In addition, quite often it is impossible to find a relatively reliable underwater electrical connector that is small enough to satisfy a space constraint.
Consequently, a need still exists for an improved design for a slip ring which will overcome the drawbacks of the prior art without introducing new ones in their place.